La Ley de la atracción
by Hime Kasumi
Summary: En una dimension desconosida habitan personas sumamente normales. Pero un pequeño desequilibro en la dimension contraria provoca un caos en esa región. Ricky... el hijo de Ash y Misty debe separar a los que en una dimension fueron sus padres...


**Ley de la atracción**

_Cáp. I_- La Llegada a La Dimensión del Sufrimiento

--------------------------------------------

**By**: _HimeKasumi _and _MistyIvette_

--------------------------------------------

El universo es conocido como la paja del mundo ya que es difícil encontrar los secretos que encierra esta dimensión. Las galaxias son extremadamente extrañas, nadie se imagina que hay mas haya del sol, la luna y las estrellas. Quizás el mundo no se centre en un solo sendero... Tal vez... y solo tal vez, exista otro mundo igual al que conocemos, con gente normal y animales extraños. Pero también sabemos que el universo es regido por leyes, que por más que queramos, no podemos cambiar, ya que nos mantienen en un equilibrio perfecto… ¿pero qué pasaría si ese equilibrio es roto?

-Corre Madre!- grito un joven azabache mientras jalaba del brazo a una chica aparentemente mayor que él. Parecían asustados y nerviosos. Corrían con gran velocidad debido al estruendo que los seguía. El cielo se obscurecía cada vez mas rápido y la manada de animales feroces se encontraban mas cerca de ellos

-Ricky, yo no puedo- continuo agitada la joven madre -Hijo, debes impedir que esto pase, el mundo se ha desequilibrado y tu sabes la razón-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Él sabia la historia del mundo extraño que encerraba su dimensión, sabia que él no debía existir y la única solución era reparar el grave error que su madre había cometido "viajando a la Dimensión del pasado"-No te dejare aquí- prosiguió alentando a su hermosa madre mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos -Llegaremos al laboratorio de viejo Oak-

-No podrás hacerlo si me cargas, es tu deber salvar la siguiente dimensión-

-No me iré sin ti Madre!-

-Ricardo! Baja a tu madre en este momento y salva la siguiente dimensión-

Los puños del joven se apretaron, su madre estaba decidida a quedarse en ese mundo y nada de lo que él le dijera la haría cambiar de opinión –Juro que esta dimensión volverá a ser lo que era-

-Lo se hijo, y yo te juro que tu existirás-

-No jures en vano Madre-

-Tu juraste en vano Ricky?-

-No-

-Entonces tu Madre tampoco jurará en vano. Ahora ve y cambia el pasado de la siguiente dimensión –

La ultima palabra fue pronunciada, la siguiente dimensión estaba a cargo del joven moreno y de un pequeño ser extraño que flotaba en el aire –Es… Selebi- la luz que el Pokemon desprendía era tenue pero brillante, su un color verde apagado cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y sus grandes ojos se encontraban decididos a salvar el mundo -Por favor! Llévame a la siguiente dimensión. Es nuestra última esperanza.-la pequeña luz tenue se profundizo en un brillo mas intenso y con ella envolvió también al joven que se encontraba frente de él. Después… Todo fue cubierto por esa luz…

-----……..--------……….---------………

Azulona era una de las ciudades cedes de las mejores oficinas de la Liga Pokémon. Los hombres que se encargaban de controlar todo lo relacionado con los Gimnasios y los concursos Pokemon's se encontraban trabajando dentro de aquella oficina. Las paredes hechas de plomo y las ventanas transparentes le daban un visto lujoso a tal edificio. Los hombres con trajes elegantes y las mujeres con vestidos cortos pero modestos mostraban que el trabajo que desempeñaban merecía respeto y decisión.

-Te lo digo Dawn, no podré ir a comer contigo. Tengo una junta urgente con un Líder- Su voz se escuchaba cansada y enfadada. La conversación con su actual novia lo estaba llevando al límite de la locura. La amaba pero había algo que no encajaba en aquella relación. –Si, lo se. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros, pero debes entender- paresia que la discusión aumentaba y al joven de ojos cafés intensos se le acaba la paciencia. Apretaba el auricular con tanta fuerza que podía sentirse el enfado en sus gestos duros–Claro! que te amo, pero debes entender que mi trabajo exige demasiadas cosas- expreso demasiado frustrado y desolado, su coraje se estancaba en sus puños y su voz se quebraba mientras continuaba reteniendo su enojo. Su novia era sensible y si le gritaba todo se volvería mucho mas difícil para él –Nos vemos mañana, lo juro- suspiro antes de colgar el teléfono inalámbrico y desordeno su corbata permitiéndose inhalar el oxigeno con mas facilidad –Lo que Necesito es Acción- continuo la conversación con el mismo -¿A caso ya no hay nada bueno en este mundo?-

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraba el joven Maestro, una gran luz aparecía sobre la superficie de la hierba verde. Las sombras comenzaban a tomar forma y la luz empieza a desaparecer - Umg? Estamos a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, pero todo esta cambiado- pronuncio Ricky mientras veía con confusión el lugar en que se encontraba –Pero un pequeño cambio no me detendrá!... Es hora de encontrar a mis padres.- el Pokemon hierba lanzo un pequeño grito y después emprendió el viaje tras su entrenador. Pero algo detuvo su marcha, un pequeño camino divido en tres partes. Uno apuntaba hacia el norte, otro hacia el oeste y el ultimo hacia el sur –Ahora donde iré?-

Una sombra se formo tras de él. El sol dejaba escapar sus rayos dela mañana lo que le permitía mirar aquella sombra femenina-Estas perdido?- cuestiono la chica luego de mirar con preocupación al adolescente de pelo negro

-Necesito encontrar a mi padre-

-Tu padre?-

-Si.. es importante… Mi nombre es Riky-

-Bueno Riky creo que puedo ayudarte, Yo soy Misty, la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean y estoy en camino a una reunión, quizás encontremos a tu padres en el transcurso del viaje-

-Mucho gusto Misty-

-Te conozco de alguna parte?-

-Quizás me parezco a mi padre-

-Puede ser-

-Bueno, donde es tu reunión?

-Pues, en ciudad Azulona, es que hay reunión de la Liga Pokémon… tengo que reunirme con "El Maestro"- dice esto haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos.

-Por que dices "El Maestro", de esa forma? – pregunto el muchacho un poco confundido

-Es que él es un viejo amigo- Misty cruzo sus brazos al recordar la situación que la encarcelaba. Su viejo amigo ya no era el mismo. Trabajaba sin parar y nunca tenia tempo para las cosas que en verdad importaban -Se le subieron los humos a la cabeza desde que lo nombraron maestro pokémon… pero como dices que se llama tu padre?-

-Emm… bueno aun no te he dicho el nombre… su nombre es A… - no termina la oración ya que de pronto es empujado con gran fuerza por una extraña luz.

-Estas loco!!!!!!! - Dice una criatura extraña, su forma humana no resaltaba rápidamente a la vista debido a su pequeño tamaño… Parecía un hombre miniatura y su alrededor era iluminado por una luz tenue, de un tono rojo fluorescente- casi arruinas todo!!!!!!- continuo gritando de una forma excesiva al chico que se mantenía atónito en el suelo

-Oye!!!! Qué eres? Por que me tiraste? Cómo que casi lo arruino todo? - no paraba de preguntar Riky. Quien por la situación se encontraba confundido y un poco asustado

-Hey, hey, una pregunta a la vez, no soy máquina-

-Esta bien… pero… que pasó? Por que esta como todo detenido?-

-Primero, mi nombre es Cosmo, y soy el encargado de mantener el equilibrio del universo… ¡!!!Equilibrio que tus padres rompieron!!!!!!... – su pequeño rostro desprende un gesto de alivio y después aclara su garganta tratando de tranquilizarse – Segundo te tire por estabas a punto de decir el nombre de tu padre!!!!! Sabes lo que eso causaría? … Más desorden del que ya han provocado. Y tercero… tengo el poder de controlar el tiempo y por ello, ahora tuve que detenerlo.-

-Ok, estoy entendiendo… pero si tú eres el encargado de mantener el equilibrio… como dejaste que esto sucediera? – pregunto el muchacho con un deje de molestia

-Muy simple… yo no puedo intervenir en los sentimientos humanos, y tus padres cayeron en la tentación… qué querías que hiciera?-

-Pues, no se detener el tiempo, que se yo?

-Mira Ricardo, esto no funciona así, yo no puedo hacer lo que me plazca… es mucho más complejo de lo que crees – Dijo Cosmo, ya calmado – por eso tu fuiste el elegido para esta misión… eres humano y por lo tanto puedes intervenir

-Aja, pero que hago? No es fácil, tú mismo lo dijiste – decía el joven algo aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando – son mis padres, y yo…-

-Tú los quieres juntos, es algo obvio, son los que te dieron la vida… pero eso no es lo correcto – decía el hombrecillo muy tranquilo y sereno – Ricardo eres el único que puede cambiar las cosas y devolver el equilibrio al universo-

Ricky da un suspiro tratando de tranquilizar su adrenalina que lentamente subía por sus poros intentando en un esfuerzo desesperado salir en forma de grito– tienes razón – suspiro esbozando una gran sonrisa – cumpliré mi misión y nada me lo impedirá- su puño se apretó dando pie a su adrenalina que salía con esmero de sus poros

-Así se habla muchacho, pero debes tener claro que tu no existes en esta dimensión y que la gente te vea no quiere decir que existas – el hombrecillo toma una pose sombría pero a la vez pensante – nadie puede saber quien eres, eso podría causar mas desequilibrio del que ya hay… inventa algo, pero nadie lo puede saber… correcto?-

-Correcto – dice afirmando el joven con la cabeza

-Ahora dejare el tiempo correr, ya sabes que hacer… y cuando me necesites, solo llámame, di mi nombre y aquí estaré-

-Gracias Cosmo… y dime Ricky…-

-Esta bien Ricky – el hombrecillo hace un gesto con las manos y todo vuelve al momento en que quedo y con esto desaparece de la vista de Ricky

Misty mira los grandes ojos azules del muchacho con algo de curiosidad. Su estado era extraño y mantenía su boca abierta. Aparentemente cruzaba por un momento de sorpresa o se mantenía en otra dimensión lejana a la que en ese momento se encontraban –"A"… A qué? cual es el nombre de tu padre?- cuestiono suavemente intentando no asustarlo

-Umg?... a si… este… su nombre es A…Albert-

-Albert?... mmm que raro… no conozco a ningún Albert-

-A bueno, pues, este… a lo mejor solo lo has visto – decía Ricky algo nervioso (_Rayos, si sigo así me va a descubrir_) pensó mientras Misty seguía mirándolo con un gran gesto de duda en su rostro

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… mejor sigamos nuestro camino

-Si, claro – decía mientras pensaba – estuvo cerca… esto será mas difícil de lo que creía… incluyendo que tengo que separarlos, mentir sobre mi… - suspira – por que a mi-

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto Misty al notar la preocupación del chico

-A mi? No, no me pasa nada… solo pensaba, eso es todo – se excuso

-Está bien, tendré que creerte – dijo la joven pelirroja no muy convencida

La búsqueda comienza, pero lo que él no sabe, es que le será más difícil de lo que piensa, ya que tendrá que romper una de las leyes más fuertes del universo… la Ley del Amor… la Ley de la atracción…

-----……..--------……….---------………

Nota de autoras:

**MistyIvette- **_Hola a todos, pues me verán en otro fic a dúo! Pero hay algo diferente, este fic es de Fantasía. Yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir de puro romance. Y nunca me imagine escribiendo algo así. Pero agradezco a "Hime" por hacerlo posible. La historia básicamente es de mundos diferentes en los cuales Ash y Misty no deben permanecer juntos y para ello Riky debe hacerse pasar por el hijo de otra chica. No hay final pokeshipping pero si una esperanza!... espero que les guste_

**HimeKasumi- **_Bueno, Ivette ya les explico de lo que tratara este fic. Es el primero que escribo así que por eso le pedí ayuda a ella. Creo que me gusta lo fantástico y por eso la idea de la historia… de vedad espero que les guste_


End file.
